Bismarck or Harry Potter?
by A Death Trooper
Summary: When seven year old Harry potter abuse carries too far, the local gods step in. With no memory of his former life and now serving as a Flagship for the dreaded Fleet Of Fog in the Atlantic, what wil happen? Will Harry be located? Is Lord Voldemort going to be ressurected? Will Albus Dumbledore choke on his own lemon drops? Read to find out!
1. The beginning

The waves and sound of the ocean where calming for most people in the world, but a disturbance had appeared in this peaceful utopia: the massive bow of a ship plowed through the Atlantic Sea. The ship was a WW2 era Bismarck class Battleship with extensive modifications. The ship had, strangely enough, scarlet, white and yellow symbols of some kind on the sides of the hull(The same pattern as Yamato in her hull form but with a triangle with sharp ends in the middle(NOD symbol without the scorpion tail.)), and the rest of the hull was painted black. You would expect that the ship would be teeming with life because of the size, but nobody was onboard the ship. That was because it was a Fleet of FOG vessel, that was completely made out of Nanomaterials, and it would never require a crew as long as the connection between the Nanomaterials could be maintained. The Battleship meanwhile, was ready to receive it's Mental Model that would help understand the Humans better and formulate better tactics instead of just brute-forcing their way. If the hull had emotions, it would be very excited to finally materialize it's Mental Model.

When the day began for one seven year old Harry Potter, he thought that nothing would change. Abused by his caretakers, bullied by his cousin and failing all tests, but nothing had prepared him on finding 'uncle' Vernon standing in front of him with an assortment of knives with serrated edges and belts with iron edges! Harry quickly began to panic, and he attempted to move backward, but the chair stood in the way!

And with that, his flight was over. Three hours later, Harry Potter would be thrown in his 'room', if you would call that, the cupboard under the stairs, broken. If you could see his eyes, you would notice that where normally a small spark of hope and innocence would be, there only was a blank void. In his head meanwhile, his consciousness was fractured in two pieces. One was an emotionless and ruthless person, and the other was a cautious but happy personality. With a small swirl in reality, the Boy-Who-Lived disappeared. Albus Dumbledore, young Harry's guardian, was just attending a pureblood party, smiling as he did so, never discovering that Harry Potter disappeared until 1991. And by then, it would be too late.

In the plane of ascended beings, the Gods of four different universes and realms were talking. "It looks like the 'Chosen One' has got a damned split personality." This did not go over well with the gods. Tom Riddle also had a split personality, and had created a disorder in the flow of life and death, that had created 13 tons of paperwork. With it also being the 13th of Friday and all, the next seven years were all misfortunes after another. In the Universe of Naruto, the Ten-Tailed Beast was unleashed, in the Death Note Universe all of Japan's nukes were launched by Light forcing a new Universe to be made to replace the barren one, and in Realm of Mass Effect the Reapers won, even with Divine intervention, and in the Hellsing universe the Major won, creating an even bigger disturbance in the flow. Long story short, they were PISSED.

So when Trelawney Sybill applied for a position at Hogwarts, they possessed her and spoke the prophecy. The original plan was that they would have let the information leak to the Dark Wanker, make it a bait for said Wanker with militia forces and Aurors in ambush positions(Influenced by them, of course.) overwhelming him and killing him.

But nooo, Albus too-many-names-for-his-own-good Dumbledore just let the Potters, who were the leaders of the militia, be placed under the Fidelius Charm that was dependent on a traitor. In the end, because the leaders were indisposed, the militia had no leadership and became fractured, isolated groups. Easy pickets for the groups of marauding Purebloods. In short, everything had gone to shit.

Then, a random god, by the name of Cyber-something, asked a question.

"What if we make young Harry Potter a Mental Model for one of my creations? Surely his talent here would be more useful there?" The gods began thinking on that. If they placed the boy on Earth-12976, or also known as the Arpeggio of Blue Steel universe, they could have the local Gods keep an eye on him, while the 'Supreme' God of that universe reported any non-natural things that happened with the boy. The only downside would be that the needed to wipe his memories. The plan had a fair bit of merit...

"But what would the boy get? A special weakness? Will his Hard and Software malfunction in magical area's? Any advantages to his body and/or mind?" The God of Machines began to answer. "Harry Potter would control a FOG fleet hull of the Bismarck class Battleship. It has 8 38cm cannons in dual turrets, 18 15cm cannons, and multiple AA cannons with fragmentation shells and photon cannons, and 6 100mm torpedo tubes, and more. Because he is a Mental Model, he would be smarter than everybody in the living world combined. And no, he would only have one weakness: his Union-Core, but it will be protected with his ship body and almost impenetrable shields that only collapse under intense strain, like twenty gravitational missiles or torpedoes." The unnamed god hummed in agreement. "So it's decided. Harry potter will be a Mental Model for a FOG fleet ship and will be monitored by the local Gods. So! Let us begin..."

On the FOG Bismarck Battleship, a 15 year old boy materialized on the ship out of Nanomaterials. He was clothed in black boots and black pants, with scarlet stripes on one side, yellow on the other, and white stripes on the front. He had a stark-white shirt with the insignia of the FOG fleet under a black trenchcoat. The trenchcoat itself was pitch-black with only some miniature scarlet and yellow markings that perfectly matched that of the hull(). His eyes were a shining emerald in color, and he had a mixture of black and scarlet hair. His hair was waving in the strong Atlantic winds, and if we could zoom in on the young man, we could see a small electric-blue hologram in front of him that displayed the status of the ship.

 **"Mental Model acquired. Ship designation: Bismarck class battleship. Name Mental Model: ?"**

The boy raised his head a bit, and computed 0.2% of his total CPU to the question. The answer was decided in a matter of nanoseconds: "Hadrian von Spee."

 _ **Chapter end.**_

 ** _Notes: Ship is longer than the normal Bismarck, and also bigger._**

 _final specifics FOG Bismarck class Battleship_

 _Length overall: 300 meters_

 _Beam: 40 meters._

 _Draft length: 10.00 meters._

 _Speed: 45 knots. Submerged: 25 knots_

 _Armament on the Hull:_

 _8x38cm SK C/34 photon cannons.(4x2)_

 _18x15cm SK C/28 photon cannons.(8x2, one 1x2 on the aft of the ship)_

 _10x8.8cm FLaK 41 photon cannons._

 _30x3.7cm SK C/90(15x2)_

 _50x120mm Missile launchers(Corrosive Warheads and conventional missiles)_

 _6x100mm Torpedo tubes(Corrosive Warheads and conventional torpedoes)_

 _Hull Armor/protection_

 _Belt: 450mm_

 _Turrets: 450mm_

 _Main Deck: 250mm_

 _Captive plates(Absorbs kinetic impacts and is resistant against 150mm Photon cannons and ignores everything under 100mm.)_

 _Klein Field: Battleship class(absorbing and adding power to Photon cannons.)_

 _LINELINELINELINE_

 _ **Special Notes on Battleship Bismarck:**_

 _ **The Super-gravitational cannon is switched for prototype weapon emplacements: a Scatter Railgun type of weapon and a kind of Hailstorm Missile system. Both type of weapons are dangerous, and are lethal in small numbers of salvoes and/or launches. Total number of emplacements: 2 for the Hailstorm Missile launchers, and an unknown variable for the Scatter railgun, codenamed Storm Driver.**_

 _ **Threat level: 8,7. DO NOT ENGAGE. ONLY ENGAGE WHEN TARGET IS HEAVILY DAMAGED.**_

 _Japanese examination on Battleship Bismarck, 2031._

 **Chapter one of a new story, ENJOY!**


	2. The beginning pt 2

**Chapter one of a new story, ENJOY!**

* * *

In the Atlantic Ocean near the former Netherlands, a small fleet was patrolling. The lead ship, a heavily modified Bismarck Battleship with 'tattooed' sides, was slowly rotating his four turrets. His escorts, two Admiral Hipper class Cruisers and two Type 36A Destroyers, were also on high alert. Earlier this morning, some remaining human ships sunk the long-range detection expert: U-545, a IXC/40 class submarine. The human ships were, of course, sunk two minutes later, but now they had a 55% shorter sensor range.

"Pfff, why do the humans even bother! We control the sea and skies, nothing will go through us!" One of the two Mental Models of the fleet boisterously exclaimed. The Mental Model had the form of a 15 year old girl, dressed in a gothic lilota outfit. She had eyes that changed between pink, brown and white on irregular intervals **.(A.N.: think Rory Mercury outfit without the bow/ribbon and halberd.)**

She was the (over)confident Mental Model from one of the Cruisers, only believing in the superiority of the FOG ships. _"While we are better than them, do I need again tell you how many ships we lost? For your information: 24 out of the original 89, not including defectors and light cruisers. We get some new recruits from project #197, but they would never match up to the originals. So please shut up, and help me by scanning."_ The Voice that came from the Comm. system was, while a little feminine and childish sounding, cold and emotionless. The Mental Model shuddered, and began the process to deploy probes and sensor buoy's.

* * *

-Human Submarine Revenge of London-

"We destroyed the submarine and with it, the primary sensor, sir. What shall we do next?" Asked a 1.76 meter tall woman. She was dressed in a outdated outfit from the WW2 era Kriegsmarine, but Humanity had to fall back on outdated outfits. They actually were better isolated and heated than the more modern ones!

They were a massive hit by naval personnel, and supply often ran out with how much demand there was for them. "We will attempt to destroy the Cruisers first first, than the rest. With o..." Only a scant two meters from the ship, two very futuristic shells explode, showering the portside with shrapnel. "All hands to battlestations! what the hell was that!" The red emergency lights and klaxon began to blare, indicating a hit on the ship. "We lost two of our torpedo launchers sir! Engines are offline! We are dead in the water!" The captain was surprised and angry. "Why are we taking that kind of damage!?" The second sensor operator gulped. "Bismarck class Battleship on sensors, sir! WeAAAGH!"

The submarine was suddenly bombarded by a kind of wave projectile weapon. The superstructure couldn't withstand all those hits, and with a massive groan, collapsed. Normal waterfree areas were completely flooded with water. The remaining 17 crewmen onboard quickly drowned, with only one woman finding an air supply. Ten minutes later, a FOG mini submarine picked up the woman.

* * *

 ** _-FOG Battleship Hadrian von Spee-_**

While the unconscious women was moved to the makeshift Medical Bay on Tirpitz, Hadrian began to get bored. No human patrols were found in the area, and the only action happened in the Japanese Area. I-401 had defected and was wreaking havoc there, but nothing here. So, with the superior CPU power that a Bismarck Battleship had, Hadrian began with the hacking of a pre-2035 satellite.

After 0.00000001 seconds, he was in. With impunity, Hadrian began to collect the Human data, listing the music he found as he did so.

Ten seconds later, he had a secure connection to basically all remaining Human Bases. Humming the lyrics of the Funkerlied to himself, he launched one new prototype missile: it's launch system replacing one of his Storm Drivers.

The missile launched in the air with a graceful bow, beginning to appear as a shooting star against the night sky. Some ten minutes later, 500 meter above the nearest human base, it split into nine more missiles, slowly, but constantly faster, rotating in a circle as they fell to earth. The missiles, hitting the ground, began their secondary use: burrowing some 25 meters under the earth. Then, they exploded, collapsing the base on itself.

On his hull, Hadrian just watched the human base explode. A futuristic looking notebook appeared before him, and without even looking up from his synthetic strawberry tea, signed the note, indicating the succes of the missiles.

* * *

 _ **-THE REALM OF GODS-**_

"All right, he is ready for his task. Is he?" The gods were getting impatient. Voldebrat had resurrected himself with the blood of Cedric Diggory in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The Goblet had been Confounded to also look for Harry Potter, but because he was somebody else, AKA Hadrian Von Spee, he was undetected.

"Yes, he is ready. We will send him there right away. Now, please begin the chant."


	3. Arrival and the blockade

**-FOG Yamato class Battleship Yamato, Concept Comm System, 2 weeks after Carnifax Missile test -**

A soft, female voice sighed. "So, a spatial anomaly appeared and swallowed Atlantic FLAGSHIP Hadrian von Spee and his fleet?"

An other voice squeaked in fear. "Y-yes SUPREME FLAGSHIP Yamato! That happened! U-221 couldn't even come within one nautical mile without being pushed back. U-221 i-is very sorry! P-p-please forgive U-221!" The voice belonging to Yamato gave another sigh. "You are forgiven. Now, don't you have a raid to commence?" The Mental Model of U-221, a young female with brown eyes, blue hair and a red dress with yellow accents gave four rapid nods and left the 'Chat room.'

The Supreme Flagship gave another sigh. "I really hoped that they could wait somewhat longer...Well, what's done is done, I guess..." Three large blue-white rings suddenly appear around the now available to be seen Mental Model. They displayed one list of targets that would need to be eliminated by the Atlantic Fleet, and just before they been transported, those orders had been transmitted...and they consisted of destroying any ship and plane moving on Earth. "Shit...This is not good! They are the only ones to have permission to destroy land targets...And multiple targets are in high-population areas on his world! FUCKKKKKK!"

 **ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR-Location found: Atlantic Sea, near German coastline-ERROR ERROR ERROR-NEW ORDERS INCOMING-Sender: 143-Receiver: 82119-Destroy all remaining Human transports on the planet. Human casualties are of no consequence. Atlantic Fleet(Kriegsmarine) is to begin immediately with the operation once a secure base is found or founded.**

 **82119's status is upgraded to SUPREME FLAGSHIP. Building of additional ships is now allowed and optimal for operations.**

 **143 out.-ERROR: No CCS transmissions detected-No FID(Fleet Identifiers/Detectors) found-ERROR-ERROR-ERRO...**

Hadrian gave a cold shudder when the orders came in. Not that he found the orders uncomfortable, but because the FID and CCS was down, he had no means of contacting the SUPREME FLAGSHIP for confirmation of the orders...

 **This is CNN news, life from America. After the sudden appearance of the now dubbed Fleet Of Fog, all sea and air travel is now completely grinded to a halt. The massive naval blockade has made short work of every attempt to defeat the blockaders.**

 **The Fleet Of Fog vessels are all WW2 ships, but they are apparently upgraded to withstand nukes, after the USS Citadel launched two nukes on the fleet.**

 **US officials advise to not travel with boats and planes, and don't attempt to contact the Fog vessels.**

 **From scattered reports from the rest of the world, most harbors, spaceports and airfields are destroyed. Europe, Russia and Japan are also in a vicious civil war over massive shortages of resources. The US however has enough food and other essential supplies to hold out for 10 years.**

 **This is Cody, from the CNN broadcasting station in New York.**

The Atlantic sea was filled with flashes and explosions. Witches and Wizards all over Europe had recognized the threat of the fleet, and the British thought that the men using the ship used Magic against the Muggle World. The fact that this could be high-tech technology was never considered.

In the sky, a small swarm of German wizards began to sharply dive towards a Admiral Hipper class Cruiser. The central AI quickly focused 12 AA batteries on the Wizards. The Wizards were quickly shot down, but emergency Portkeys teleported them towards medical tents on the mainland and o magical hospitals.

Another wave of British wizards on small wooden boats shot 120 Confringo spells, but the spells were absorbed by the Admiral Hippers Klein Field. The two escorts of the Cruiser, Fubuki class Destroyers, aimed their guns on the wizards and fired. The Wizards quickly attempted to place a Shield Charm in front of the ship to absorb the blast, but they were too late. The salvo of 12 'Confringo's' punched through the weakened shield, with the unfortunate Wizards dying in the blast.

Another massive wave of Confringo spells made their way towards the Fog ships, but another six Fog ships suddenly rose in front of the spells, taking the damage destined for the Fog cruisers.

The reinforcements were two battleships and four cruisers, with the Tirpitz subclass opening fire with her massive AA compliment and 38cm cannons. As wave after wave of Wizards and Witches threw themselves against the Fleet, an observation Submarine(U-545b) sended combat data at the SUPREME FLAGSHIP.

Hadrian meanwhile, was also under attack, Witches and Wizards in the Pacific where targeting the massive gun turrets on his new hull, the A-150 Super Battleship prototype. The eight 510cm guns thundered three times, with the smaller 10cm firing Type 3 shells non-stop.

The Asiatic Magicals had followed the technical progress of the Muggles, resulting in them summoning massive thunderstorms and hurricanes in the hope of tearing his hull apart. Unfortunately for the wizards, the storms only helped him, with the electricity powering his shields even more than his normal power source.

His escort, newly created Akatsuki cruisers and Kongo Battlecruisers also opened up on the Magicals, with the first and second volleys being blocked. However, three Takao class Cruisers began with the launch of the now dreaded Carnifax missiles, the horrible screech-like side effect slamming into the attackers, who now quickly tried to apparate away.

The Carnifax missiles however had another unintended side effect: the Hawking radiation that came from the launch and preparation of the missiles functioned as a makeshift Anti-Aparating ward.

The missiles, now hot and ready for launch, quickly fly in the air, with an excited "CARNIVAL DAYO!" following them. The Witches and Magicals could do nothing but watch in cold terror with the massive wave of death and destruction coming at them. Some tried to place shields or disable the missiles with a pulse of Magic, but the aforementioned Hawking radiation blocked it from having any effect. With a devastating blast, they exploded, leaving nothing but ash...


	4. Fog ships(No chapter)

_**This is no chapter.**_

 _ **While most enjoy the story, Roman Torchwick56 has asked me in a PM what ships Harry has.**_

 _ **So, without further ado, here is the total number of ships in his fleet!**_

 **Kriegsmarine (Atlantic, Baltic)**

 **1 H-44 Super Heavy Battleship(Mental Model: Blitz)**

 **2 Bismarck class Battleships(Mental Model: Bismarck)**

 **4 Tirpitz subclass Battleships(Mental Model: Tirpitz)**

 **8 Admiral Hipper Cruisers**

 **15 1936A class Cruisers**

 **30 Type VIIC U-boats**

 **10 Type IXC/40 U-boats**

 **50 resupply ships(Armed with 2 cm (0.79 in) C/30 naval guns)**

 **IJN(Atlantic, Baltic)**

 **2 Akatsuki class Cruisers**

 **2 Fubuki class Destroyers**

 **1 Kongo class Battleships**

 **IJN (Pacific)**

 **1 Yamato class Battleship(Mental Model: Musashi)**

 **4 Kongo class Fast Battleships(Mental model: Kongo)**

 **10 Takao class Battleships(Mental Model: Maya)**

 **20 Akatsuki class Destroyers(Mental Model: Akatsuki)**

 **30 Fubuki class Destroyers(Mental Model: Atago)**

 **10 Sen-Toku class Submarines**

 **40 Type B mod. 2 Submarines**

 **65 resupply ships(Mostly armed with 2x2 Type 3 120mm (4.7 in)/45 naval guns)**

 **Personal fleet of the SUPREME FLAGSHIP:**

 **1 A-150 Super Heavy Battleship(Mental Model Hadrian von Spee[pending rename])**

 **2 Yamato class Battleships**

 **6 Kongo class Battleship**

 **15 Takao class Battleships**

 **25 Akatsuki class Destroyers**

 **35 Fubuki class Destroyers**

 **40 Sen-Toku class Submarines**

 **20 Type B mod. 2 Submarines**

 **75 resupply ships(Armed with 2x2 Type 3 120mm (4.7 in)/45 naval guns)**

 **Mental Models:**

 **Blitz**

 **Bismarck**

 **Tirpitz**

 **Musashi**

 **Kongo**

 **Maya**

 **Akatsuki**

 **Atago**

 **Hadrian von Spee(Pending Rename)**

 _ **This is the fleet in 2009, right after the Wizards attacked the Fleet of Fog. Why there are so many Fog ships? One word: Nanotechnology. You can carry tons of these in one small space, and what is not to say that Fog vessels don't have specialized parts for the construction of nanomachines?**_

 _ **Also, I am considering renaming Hadrian/Harry. Hadrian von Spee just ain't gonna cut it anymore with an Japanese Battleship. Please send in original(japanese) names for him.**_

 _ **A Death Trooper, out.**_


	5. My excuses

**Hello readers! A Death Trooper here.**

 **Pfff...It has been a hectic month. Sickness, school, homework and tests are stopping me from updating. But I am almost done, and vacation approaches.**

 **(This is for Americans and people over the globe.)**

 **On December 17th, we could be looking at the end of the internet as we know it. The leader of the FCC has proposed that the internet goes back to the time that major companies can charge you for using the Internet. I say THAT WE STOP THAT! Major Youtubers have already announced this to the world: let us do the same!**

 **A Death Trooper, signing off.**


End file.
